


New Chapter (Sequel to Family Dinner)

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Love - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, More tags and characters to come, Omegaverse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: The new chapter of their lives uncover when they shook they shook the wold with their new surprise, and it was all Viktor's idea with full support from Yuuri and his family.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: New Chapter (Sequel of Family Dinner)

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: On Going  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Is it true that both of you are going to be on this year's Russian Olympics?" one nosy reporter had asked as tons of her kind mobbed the pair inside the rink.

"Indeed we are and we're honored to be the pair representative of Russia" Viktor replied with his deep Russian accent.

"So far for Mr. Yuri Nikiforov, how's Russia treating you?" the shy man hid behind his now husband with the same ted and white track suit with big RU in front wearing it identical to his spouse.

"Great I guess, everyone has been nice to me" he shortly replied with his broken Russian.

"I see that your partner is learning a bit of a Russian Mr. Nikiforov?" laughed by another reporter.

"Alright, enough breaks you two time to go back to practice!" called by the old coach.

Viktor thanked by patting the old man and pulled Yuri with him.

It was their public practice and many onlookers were amazed how the Japanese and the Russian legend has great chemistry with their new routine, Viktor was carrying Yuri almost all the sequence of their program, with a lot of individual jumps.

Yakov wanted to get them to higher their technical difficulty to get gold, but they enjoyed it instead of stressing any of their sequence, however the diet Yuri is going through isn't enjoyable since he gets to eat green while his new spouse gets to eat what he likes.

Yuri is often visited by Amelia, Viktor's grandmother which is fond of him, teaching him new recipes to cook, in return he teaches she the recipe that his mom taught him and all sorts of Japanese food which she cooks for the family, Viktor also insisted that his family should move in so they'll see each other often since they're already settled in and the security of their home had been doubled since Hiro insisted that Viktor should take action of the media getting though their normal security.

Finishing their practice after an hour, Georgi and Mila arrived and called to them.

"You done for this hour's practice?" she asked.

"Yeah, Yuri and I are about to have some snack and practice again shortly.

"I see so then we'll take the rink for now alright?" Mila bid.

As the couple headed to the nearest café they had some hot choco and some sweets since Viktor insisted but Yuri wanted less carbs.

After an hour they headed back to the rink only to find their two cute poodles dressed by their female rink mates.

Maccahin wearing Viktor's old Prince like costume of his last single's GPF and the little brown poodle that they brought from Japan Miccachan the year old poodle wering Yuri's Eros costume, both running around the ice rink with little booties, Yuri and Viktor mused as they called them and started to take tons of photos spamming their feed.

The cute little Eros costume was a little skirt around and it was very cute on the dog.

"What is all that commotion?" Came Yakov's booming voice.

"What in the world? Who dressed the muts up?" Yakov scratching his head and was followed by laughter, Viktor and Yuri decided to leave the pooches their costume with them since they're enjoying their clothes.

Going back to their routine, some of the skaters stops and watches them, awing at the chemistry and aura they both give, when they heard loud military like vehicles pulling off and loud stomps of boots.

"Sorry to interrupt, Yuri-nii, mom called and you weren't answering" said by a tenor voice.

"Hiro-kun?" Yuri and Viktor stopped at the center.

"Mom, had been calling you, she said she'll be with dad visiting" he recalled, and Viktor waving at him and his crew.

"I see, them me and Yuri should prepare some things then?" Viktor smiled.

"That would be appreciated thank you~" said by the big man.

"Sorry to bother you on a busy Monday, little brother" Yuri sighed.

"It's fine besides, the Prime Minister had been on my nerves and it's great that I escaped for a while before he hunts me down again" he sighed.

"Tough life being a Minister of Defense?" Viktor patted him as they already approached him.

"Being the Minister is easy, it's like walk in the park, but being the "Friend" no it's not" he sighed.

"Well, dasvidanya… I need to see the annoying demon again" and he left with military guards following behind.

"WHO WAS THAT?" everyone mobbed Yuri and Viktor.

"My brother…" Yuri shortly replied.

"WHAT HE'S CLOSE TO THE PM?" the lady population burst.

"I saw Hiro came in, what did he need?" Yurio came in with his cat.

"He just informed us that mama-san and papa-san are visiting~" Viktor chimed.

"I see, well, I can't wait to see them too…" Yurio replied.

Starting at the beginning Yuri's getting the hang being lifted most of the time, and flexing his body even more.

Stopping for another water break, "I don't know who's more flexible you or Yura" they teased Yurio.

"Well, since Yuri had been a ballerino before he became a skater that's why he's so flexible" Viktor replied and Yuri blushed.

"And I approve of him since he's the top student of Minako" chimed in Lilia who was done talking to Yakov.

"You got yourself an A plus there huh Viktor?" teased Georgi.

"I guess I do~" and hugged Yuri.

Later that evening they arrived home, the dogs now had been stripped of their cute costumes, "Remind me to get them cute outfits?" Yuri giggled.

Picking up the small poodle on his arms he headed to their room to change.

And proceed to cook their dinner meeting the old Nikiforov lady already whipping up some soup, Yuri helped as he put on his own apron.

Viktor helped his mother put plates on their table.

After dinner they headed to bed and talked a little.

Yuri purring his left hand on up and beamed on his ring finger.

"Hm… what are you doing?" Viktor hugging him.

"Nothing… I just remembered our wedding" replied by the little spoon.

"I see… did you love my surprise?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, I did… thank you" and Yuri turned to kiss him.

~CHAPTER END~  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2 Preview:

"The cherry blossoms are blooming wonderfully today" Viktor hugged Yuri from behind and kissed him.

"Thank you for this wonderful surprise" Yuri gave his most loving smile ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!  
\------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2~

"I'll be with Lilia practicing on her studio if you need anything alright?" Yuri kissed his cheek as they parted inside the halls of the rink.

Yuri proceeding to change on his tights he met Lilia already there on her own tights and listening to some classical music.

"You're early" smiled Lilia.

"Well I want to practice alone with you for a while" he replied the smile with his own.

"That is why I'm fond of you, now let us start" and they started with their routines, Lilia loved how his soft and loved expression goes with his routine each turn and flip he does, "No wonder Minako is fond of you too" she mumbled to herself.

After an hour he took a break which Lilia had insisted him too, while he was sitting on one corner as he split, some of his female rink mates found him and mobbed him with greetings.

Sitting with him Lilia found the boy amusing since he's still shy with his rink mates, "Gosh Yuri, stop being shy with us, we've already known each other for over six months already!" one pouted.

"Sorry Annie…" he lowered his head as he sipped his water.

"Oh hush… Yuri~ now tell us how did Vitya propose?" they snickered looking at his ring, and while you're at it… your wedding!" they demanded.

"What about Lilia? We're about to practice!" he looked worried and blushing.

"Now that I remembered your wedding, I really love that dress your mother gave me as a gift" Lilia thought.

"Kimono?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, that one" Lilia reminded, "Though I want to hear how that idiot proposed too" she joined the ladies.

"Uh…" Yuri hesitated.

"Well? Uhm… Viktor proposed when we were back in Hasetsu…"

"AAAND?" the ladies leaned in.

"well, we're having that uhm… honor ceremony and…" he was blushing hard.

"AAAAND?" Yuri his face.

"Well, after my last singles performance I was a bit down because Viktor got called by the Russian military… I was surprised he was a service man" he admitted.

"Tell us more!" they pressed.

"As I was about to finish, he arrived full clad in uniform and as much I hate guns he was strapped on it" he sighed, "dragging along my brother in tow tailing him, whenever my brother goes he brings along bodyguards that's why it was more flashier… I know Viktor likes flashy thing but that was too much…" he blushed covering his face.

"Russian women loves man in uniform Yuri! Remember that!" they squealed.

"And he kneeled and brought out the ring and asked me 'I got these guys including your brother to say yes to me' ugh… talk about less romantic" he faced palm remembering it.

"Oh my gosh classic Russian force" they laughed.

"AND THE WEDDING?"

"Uhm… it was also in Japan… just a few month ago… Around April and it was spring…" he thought.

With a flash back around that spring all the family and relatives of the Katsuki present and so as the Nikiforov family gathered for Viktor and Yuri's traditional Japanese wedding which was a surprise since Viktor didn't mention any plans except tagging along Yuuko and Minako also his mother who loved the idea.

"The cherry blossoms are blooming wonderfully today" Viktor hugged Yuri from behind and kissed him.

"Thank you for this wonderful surprise" Yuri gave his most loving smile ever.

"I do" Yuri wearing a traditional white kimono with a hood on Viktor kissed Yuri which the triplets had fun taking, Phichit and Ciao-Ciao was invited.

After that… "Well, that was it… a simple Japanese wedding at the temple" he replied.

"Aww… details please?" they insisted.

The door creaked open, "You done?" Viktor peeked with Yurio behind him and the two dogs tackled Yuri.

"Is Yakov back?" Yuri asked and Viktor nodded.

"Sorry girls, I need to practice now" and he left with a relieving sigh.

And Yuri a dash to the door surprising Viktor, "Did I miss something?" he asked them.

"Nope" they gave him a weird smile and he followed Yuri.

Yuri now changing to his red and white tracksuit, "What up with them?"

"They pressed me on how our wedding goes" he blushed.

"And did you tell them all?" he smiled.

"Well, not the details but I guess I did" Yuri sighed.

"Oi… Yakov's calling now!" Yurio barged in dogs on tow who's wearing cute Russian tracksuits now.

Following the couple down to the rink they were greeted by Yakov and Georgi and both started their practice.

"Olympics is starting soon and I expect both of you are ready and win gold for Russia understand?" and both gave their serious face and nodded.

"Hmph… I never knew Viktor could give an unexpected idea like this" snorted by Yakov, "I guess this isn't bad at all, adding a positive and mature student to this immature one" Yakov thought of that way.

~Chapter END~


	3. Extra Chapter (Olympic Entrance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and the Olympic entrance

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!  
\-----------------------------------------  
A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate  
\-----------------------------------------  
Finally it was the day of the Olympic games, Yuri and Viktor are very convenient since they have their own private room at the Olympic village since Hiro insisted they get one.

Yuri now is at the skater's dressing room changing on to his tracksuit, Phichit, Chris, Guanghong, Leo and Yurio knocked it to greet him only to find no Viktor around they immediately asked where the man is.

"You'll see later" Yuri snorted.

As they went out they headed straight to the open stadium where the opening should be held, they waited for quite an hour before heading to their respective countries line, as it started.

Came a booming sound of burn it to the ground music, the camera showed and followed a walking military man, going up to his body, that showed he was fully clad in full military tactical heavy rig and carrying a very heavy M60 machine gun with the bullets still sprawled, and to their surprise it was Viktor clad in Maroon beret which symbols he was a member of Air Assault/Special Force or known as Commandos, Yuri was surprised when his brother showed Viktor's old records on the military.

With a name strip that has embroider with Lt. Nikiforov on it with a patch of the Russian flag and logos at the shoulder side, with one line strip on his full neck collar, he seriously and strictly walked the hall of a familiar Russian President's office.

His full name appeared on the side with his records as military and his skating title as a legend.

One butler met him at the hall, "Lt. Nikiforov the General Katsuki is waiting for you" said the old man and followed Viktor.

Guarding soldiers saluted Viktor as he stride going to one door the guarding soldiers opened it only to find a huge raven haired man clad in white full combat uniform with black beret with Russia's insignia.

The amusing part is that there's a two poodles dressed like Viktor lounging at the side of the office, the raven man with a clubmaster reading glasses stood showing his four golden star shoulder pads, "Is it time already?" sipping his coffee.

"Yes sir" saluted Viktor, "Uhh… sir?" they pointed at his slipper which focused there later.

"Blitsnacks!" and he removed his poodle slippers and slipped on his boots.

Striding down the hall again with some few guards following them, Viktor a few steps back of the general they headed in a familiar office which usually appear on TV.

"Sir" Viktor and the other saluted except the general.

"Julian, it's time we need to go…" and after that the Prime minister wearing the same beret and uniform nodded and asked some questions while striding down the hall, it was after noon when they boarded the open chopper, Viktor strapped himself at the door of the chopper and stood while tightly gripping on the handle.

People below are waving and the funny part was Viktor hallucinated when a statue winked, it was part of the clip where they almost copied the London Olympics entrance but this time they revised it to something more Russian like.

The clip was cut when they landed on the stage like platform, some smoke effect came when the other humvees came with the entrance the soldiers came out and formed a line on the red carpet going to the center of the bleachers where the chairman of the Olympic board is.

Viktor was the first one to jump and stride going in front waiting for the two VIPs, as they now walked down across the center up to the center bleachers Viktor ran down the stairs signaling the sergeants. private and corporals, "DISMISSED!" he shouted on Russian and signaled his hand to fall back and he ran riding the humvee jumping on the hood as it turned and backed away.

After some few speeches the program started with the opening dance and some few celebrations with the cultures, Vitor still wearing his uniform meet Yuri who greeted him with a long kiss, "Man in uniform huh?" Yuri raised his brows and traced Viktor's name tag.

"Are you interested what our rink mates just said?" Viktor with interet.

"Nope… but I'm interested with the man inside the uniform" before they kissed again Yurio interrupted them.

Viktor took off his rig and gave it to one of the guys for safe keeping so as his M60, placing the beret on Yuri they laughed.

An hour later they paraded around the oval for all the fans to see, the skating fans made so much noise when Viktor and Yuri came out tightly holding each other and waiving their flags.

Finally it was over late at night, to their surprise they were bombarded by their old skating friends showing up to their room.

"Who knew your bae is such a hot soldier?" chimed in Chris who brought some whine, Viktor didn't get any since Yuri said it was a no and he was band from getting one.

"Well I know since my brother gave me a hands up of his rank also Viktor told me about his duties since the men were all required to be enlisted" Yuri replied.

Phichit kept on snapping pictures of their bug room and all the other skaters posting it now and then, and the Yurio came in with his kitty onesies.

Phichit enjoyed snapping so many photos, "Who invited them?" Yurio accusingly pointed.

"They just came here to have a little party~" chimed Viktor.

After some few drinks naked dancing from Chris's part and Yuri getting ticked, the couple called it a night and the others left, Yuri and Viktor proceeded with their evening plans which to satisfy their mating heat.

~Extra Chapter End~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated on supporting me~
> 
> Just Follow me on Twitter @BENYAJ08


End file.
